The Tome of Time
'Calendar of Months' The current calendar was officially created over thousand years ago by Avathoth the Scholar. It is derived from a hybrid of the old tongue (for example frast means "ice" or literally "very cold water") and by using religious figures. The same can be said for the days of the week. 1. Avathothen Season: Winter Holidays: First-feast Number of days: 28 2. Frastenden Season: Late Winter (or very early spring) Holidays: Fortnight for the Passed Number of days: 30 3. Thyrusten Season: Early Spring (or very late winter) Holidays: none Number of days: 25 4. Everstorden Season: Spring Holidays: Frostending Number of days: 31 5. Solsnamen Season: Early Summer (or late spring) Holidays: Sun's Day Number of days: 30 6. Solskeppen Season: Summer Holidays: Festival of Tents, Carnival of Lights Number of days: 29 7. Solsenden Season: Late Summer (or very early autumn) Holidays: Farewell to the Sun Number of days: 30 8. Haraten Season: Autumn (or very late summer) Holidays: Festival for the Harvest Number of days: 28 9. Frastnamen Season: Early Winter (or late autumn) Holidays: Creator's Blessing Number of days: 30 10. Frastkeppen Season: Winter Holidays: Darkenight Number of days: 29 Days of the week 1. Faeraonsdae 2. Marothsdae 3. Halvsdae 5. Rolofsdae 6. Jortundsdae 7. Endsdae 'Timeline of Events' '(?)-900 before ECC' This is a dark time in Ethaeria's history, and not much is known of it. It is not known when exactly the Creators placed man onto the world. What is known is that time passes differently for the Creators than it does for mankind. This is taken from various passages in the Lexicon of Inspired Enlightenment. ("..and thy Creators did descend from on high but moments ago to put into place all we see. Aye, a moment is a season, and a season is as a thousand to thou, Faeraon. And a thousand seasons is as a single moment." - 1st to Thyrus book 1 verse 1). The Lexicon verifies that the first creation were those that would become the fallen ("And Faeraon didst say 'Let us make beings like us. To help us and compliment us.' There was much rejoicing in the heavens, and the Firstlife were brought forth". 1st to Thyrus book 1 verse 3). After the Firstlife were created, the Creators and their new children began forming life upon the world's surface. First of this life were the dragons, gryphons, and other magical beasts. ("And great lizards they didst form from the fires of the heavens. And beasts that were both brave as lions and keen as eagles" 1st to Thryus Book 1 verse 4) However, the new children of the Creators were not content to share in their parents' vision of order and peace. What finally caused the Firstlife to rebel is unclear. What was inspired to Thyrus was that they began to revel in perversions of life and long for dark desires. ("And the Firstlife did create foul beasts that only served to destroy, and they began to hate. And lust. Feelings abhorred by their parents." 1st to Thyrus book 2 verse 1) It is generally thought that during this time period that a Great War was fought between the Creators and their first creation, whom had turned away from holy light. '' ("..and yea a hundred seasons of man after the dirt was formed on the land, thy Creators didst war with their first creations, and look! The dark ones are Fallen and are cast from before the Creators." 1st to Thyrus book 6 verse 99). Man was created sometime after the Fallen were cast out, and most theological scholars agree that it was roughly five hundred years after the Great War. ''("..and yea four and one score seasons after the Creators established the world, man was brought forth." 1st to Thyrus book 10 verse 5). '' The Lexicon remains the only source of complete recorded ancient history to survive the Unification Wars and as such, there are many gaps in events. It is known from the Lexicon that men started as a loose collection of tribes, and were without any sort of magic. There was plenty of strife, but it seems like most suffering dealt to the sons of Faeraon from the Fallen had yet to occur. What is known is that one-thousand years before the establishment of the calendar currently in use, the Fallen began to toy with life. How they gained the power to do so is unclear, but it is thought that it sprang from some groups of mankind beginning to worship them. ''("Blessed by thy Creators, for even now when thy brethren blaspheme by bowing down to those who have fallen, thy Creators do still love thee." Chronicles of Haratus, book 10 verse 5). This is taken from the fact that Maroth, leader of the peoples whom were worshiping the Fallen, was judged by the Creators in the fiftieth year of his life (taken from the Judgement of Maroth, book 1 verse 1). Future events would explain how this could be pinpointed. After Maroth was condemned to everlasting death by the Creators, the Fallen rebelled once more, using their new found power to wage war on the corporeal beings of Ethaeria ("And in that day, when Maroth was put to the fires of the Creators, the Fallen did wage war upon the surface of the ground. The sons of Faeraon did become cursed." Judging of Maroth, book 20 verse 9). '' It is known that the Creators were losing the battle, for whatever reason. ''("And yea the Creators did forsake their creations." Judging of Maroth, book 22 verse 1). At this time a three-fold act took place. The Creators pulled the Obsidian Stone from the heavens and sent it hurtling to the ground to destroy the seat of Fallen power ("Behold! The stone of pure black that hath fallen from the Creators hath driven the fallen and their daemons from the surface of the earth!" Judgement of Maroth, book 22 verse 49). '' This weakened the Fallen hold in Ethaeria. In conjunction with this, mankind gained magical power ''("Aye, the Creators hath poured out their light upon their sons and daughters. Immense powers to behold. But, lo, with a choice. Receive upon thee the power and forsake the intervention of the most holy." Judgement of Maroth book 22 verse 51.). Finally, all mankind was given the gift of iron and the ability to work it. ("Behold! The rock that shines! Behold the rock that can be reshaped! And look fire doth make use of the gift from the Creators and temper it into blades of pure judgement!" Judgement of Maroth book 23 verse 1). All of mankind were given a choice - take the power of the Creators and lose their direct intervention, or keep their fragile existence and the Creator's divine handling. This is when the three sects of mankind came into existence. The commoners are the sons and daughters of those that swore off the magic power, the casters those that fully adopted it, and the wardens whom accepted the magical power, but strove for balance. Due to their magical powers, the Casters and Wardens began to live longer than their common brethren. However at a cost. The more magic the Casters used (or the more powerful they became) the less their physical bodies could sustain them and they withered. The Wardens, on the other hand, found a way to keep themselves from withering. This is likely due to their intense regimen of martial training and their refusal to pour out their magic to have an effect on things around them. These events culminated in the First (of three) Great Crusade (900-870 before ECC). The Crusade's goal was to rid the remnants of Fallen influence on the world. It was largely successful, driving the dark things into the farthest corners man could reach. Mankind was able to live a relatively peaceful existence from this time on. '870-350 before ECC' The Wardens establish themselves as guardians of order and justice. The newly coined casters fear that any one of their order could fall and become a blight upon mankind. Therefore, they charter a treaty with the Wardens asking their aid in policing and guarding the caster order. The Wardens, being resistant to most forms of magic, agree. They vow to insure there is balance between all sons of Faeraon, and to keep the Casters in check. The Casters begin to develop schools of magic, and dividing their people by power and ability. The commoners establish the Church of the Holy Faithful (360 before ECC) and receive the first of their holy tomes (1st and 2nd to Thyrus). '347 before ECC' The High Citadel is completed in Faeradun by caster building teams. The tower becomes the center for the later formed College of Magics. '342 before ECC' The Keep of the Wardens is completed in the central forests of Uthwin. '340 before ECC' The commoners begin to form guilds to govern every day life. The first guilds formed are for banking, trade, and agriculture. Disagreements rage from the start, and infighting is common. '337 before ECC' Wardens discover a new material called 'copper'. It proves to be easy to handle and cheap to mine. '331 before ECC' Seeking a more unified front, the commoners ordain a king over them all. In order to continue having trade relations, the Casters and Wardens must recognize his authority. The first High King of Ethaeria is crowned. However, as part of the agreement, the Casters and Wardens have their respective leadership recognized as second only to the king. The newly completed Glorious Cathedral in Xianthe (seat for all church power) is used as the site of his crowning. '323 before ECC' Stonewall Palace is completed, and the King (Martus I) moves his family in. '322 before ECC ' A plague breaks out in Ethaeria, origins unknown. Unfortunately, Martus I succumbs to the disease. His son, Varthas (aged 19) becomes King Varthas I. '321-320 before ECC' The plague ravages over 30 percent of the population of commoners. The Wardens and Casters suffer far fewer fatalities (roughly 5 percent and 10 percent respectively). The plague is never halted, and simply runs its course. '317 before ECC' Varthas I sends armies to enforce his new taxation laws. This leads to riots in nearly every city. The Wardens vow to uphold the law, no matter how they might personally feel. '315 before ECC' Varthas I is assassinated by unknown assailants (claims are made agains most of the richer families of Ethaeria, but none can be proven). He is without heir, so his uncle (brother of his father) is ordained has High King - Cartas I. '313-310 before ECC' Cartas proves to be a just and kind ruler. He eases the taxation laws and begins instituting more trade relations to strengthen the crown. He begins to be called Cartas the Merciful. '309 before ECC' Undead begin appearing in Ethaeria for the first time since the First Crusade. The Second Great Crusade is proposed before the Ruling Council and unanimously accepted. Cartas opts to ride with the Crusade, and departs for the Bronze Isles (supposed origin of the undead). '307 before ECC' In a shocking twist, it is discovered that the source of the undead menace is a fey wizard named Raziz Lachsor. His tower, in the Bronze Isles, is targeted by the Crusaders. '306 before ECC' Warden Lord Commander Zakry Omassus and most of his retinue are lost to an undead host. The First Column of Ethaeria's Knights and the Kingsguard mount a rescue but fail. Cartas is gravely wounded, but survives. '305 before ECC' The Second Great Crusade ends when Raziz falls at the hands of High Mage Laela Vastiel. '304-303 before ECC' The Crusaders return home to Ethaeria, where Cartas continues his rule. '299 before ECC' Cartas I, the Merciful dies at the age of 57. His death is mourned throughout Ethaeria. His body is laid to rest at the burial lands of his forefathers. Later this year, his son Martus becomes High King (Martus II) at age 22. '298-248 before ECC' Martus II proves to be just as his father, and his rule ushers in a golden age. His rule is relatively peaceful and quiet. He dies of natural causes at age 70. The notable events of his rule include: the founding of the War University in Faeradun, completion of the first transcontinental road, discovery of silver ore in the north. '248 before ECC' Martus' son, Vether becomes High King (Vether I). His rule proves to be..interesting. '247 before ECC' In a controversial move, Vether marries his sister. The union will produce no children. '246 before ECC' Vether has a series of parks built with money meant for the upkeep of the standing army - without the council of the Caster and Warden leadership. '245-244 before ECC' The first Bazaar of Intrigue is held by Vether in Faeradun. In this year long fair, the leading scientists of the newly formed Guild of Scientific Arts display their new discoveries. '243 before ECC' Vether marries a woman from the southern regions, bringing his total wife count to two. The two live in separate manors both owned by Vether. The scandal becomes the leading talk of the elite. '241 before ECC' Vether nearly bankrupts the crown attempting to build a life sized statue of the Obsidian Stone in the Faeradun city square. He dies of heart attack before any action can be taken. His only children came from his second wife, and his son Rori is crowned king. '241-215 before ECC' The rule of Rori I is relatively uneventful. However, some events include: establishing of the Pathfinder's Guild, dedicated to exploring the vast sums of land untouched by the hands of man, discovery of gold in the West. '214 before ECC' The outpost of Westreach is established in the western mountains. It becomes a hub for miners and traders. '213 before ECC' New sources of iron and copper ore are discovered in the Westenedgen Mountains. This leads to a mining boom. Mining uncovers fell beasts long thought dead. '212 before ECC' Rori I organizes the Iron Sentries - a force charged with protecting the vast iron mines in the west. '210 before ECC' Tensions begin building between the counties as some become rich off the iron trade. Rori I tries to assuage further conflict by rerouting some shipments to the south and east. '209-208 before ECC' Piracy and robbery become rampant on the iron trade routes, effecting both the supply of iron and other trade routes throughout Ethaeria. '207 before ECC' Thirty-three persons are put to death under the newly signed "Act to End Marauding" (an act outlawing piracy in any form). Most of the persons hailed from points south and east. '206-205 before ECC' Twelve southern and eighteen eastern counties officially sign writs of secession from the whole of Ethaeria. '200 before ECC' Newly crowned king Cartas II orders all counties seceded to return or face economic sanctions. They refuse. Food and other shipments to the counties are frozen. The counties react by attacking supply trains and taking what they need. This culminates in the Battle of Green Rock Pass - the first battle of the Unification Wars. The goal of the king is unite all counties once more. However, this will be easier said than done. '200-1 year before ECC' A series of conflicts (collectively called The Unification Wars) wage out of control. Started when shipments were frozen to the south and east, it is officially set off when the northern city of Osorl refuses to pay a trading debt to Vetharas in the south, the battles split the continent and ravage the populace. The wars failed to unify anything, only to further schism the continent. The conflicts wage for nearly 200 years before they are finally stopped by the death of Morton (leader of the resistance) at the battle of Osorl Fields. The two factions sit down at a peace accord and establish the Writ of Balance. In this writ, the county system is modified. The continent is broken into two hemispheres, each with two separate zones North (North-East/North-West) and South (South-East/South-West). Each hemisphere gets a ruling seat on the newly established Table of Councillors (advisers to the king) and each zone gets representatives that are able to sit in on all council meetings. These rulers are elected from the Counts who are themselves elected from the City mayors. 'Year 0 ECC' Establishment of the Ethaeria Common Calendar by the commoner Avathoth, priest of Faeraon after the Unification Wars are ended via the treaty of Osorl Fields. The northern capital is selected as Faeradun. The southern capital is selected as Sormana. 'Year 1-Year 10 ECC' This is a period of growth and rebuilding in all Ethaeria. Trade relations strengthen, and the land enjoys one mild winter and beautiful summer after another. 'Year 11 ECC' The winter of this year is especially long, brutal, and cold. It lasts far into the year and many die of starvation and exposure. 'Year 25 ECC' The Guild of Engineers develops the first iron cog. The following technology, gear powered machinery, revolutionizes the industry, farming, and other areas of Ethaerian life. 'Year 31 ECC' Gold is found in iron veins in the south. The metal is soon valued as a precious commodity. The Guild of Money Counters and Lenders begins investigating it for use as a monetary device. 'Year 37 ECC' The first shipment of gear powered "clockwork crossbows" arrive in the north from the southern Engineers Guild house. 'Year 50 ECC' A new metal is discovered amongst the hills of the Northeast. At first, it's called sunmetal, but due to it's color it is usually referred to as 'gold'. The first mines open and a new source of value is found. 'Year 55 ECC' The official top monetary standard is set as gold in the kingdom. The values of currency range from a King's Mark (also called a King's Head) at the top to a halvsmark (made of copper) at the bottom. 'Year 100 ECC' Guild Baron Tomas Raerii is assassinated in his home along the Rorshaven River. This sparks a bitter dispute between the Trader's Guild and the Guild of Money Counters and Lenders. It is resolved by a duel between the Raerii family and the Tamorri. Rorst Tamorri kills Van Raerii. 'Year 127 ECC' Trade ships bound to Faeradun from the south sink near the White Isles. Their fate remains unknown for nearly six months until a survivor washes up on the shores of the Port of Solan. He tells tales of great dragons and sea wyrms that attacked the convoy and sank all the ships. King Hamish II vows to destroy the beasts. 'Year 134 ECC' King Hamish II announces that he will fund a great expedition to the southern White Isles. Pathfinders and warriors from throughout the land line up to take part (mostly for the promised gold payment). They find at least two dragons and four sea worms. With Warden and Caster help, these foul beasts are destroyed. Their gigantic carcasses wash up on the southern shores and give rise to the "Dragonbone Coast". 'Year 1900' The Guild of Engineers discovers the power of steam and how to harness it to power iron gears (discovered a few hundred years earlier). Until this point, gears had been powered by counterweights and driven by animal or water power. 'Year 1902' The Massacre at Maevan occurs. King Vether IV sends troops to Maevan to quell an uprising over who should get first crack at steam powered technology. The troops, on order of the King, kill all that refuse to disperse. The Table of Councilors decides on the dissolution of the High King's authority after calling a vote of no confidence. The Northern Duke (the leader of the call of no confidence) is executed for treason. Following this the king is forcibly dethroned by the Guild of Barristers and Enforcers. The seat of the High King is officially dissolved after the passage of the Law of Rule. The law replaces the king with rule by the Table of Councillors. The group is renamed the Grand Council of Ethaeria. 'Year 2120 ECC' The current year of the calendar.